


The College of Her Dreams

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [51]
Category: Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (2000)
Genre: College, Community: comment_fic, Disney Channel Original Movies, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Post-Canon, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the movie. Chelsea is at the college she’s wanted to go to — the University of California, Los Angeles, to be precise..
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509





	The College of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own the Disney Channel Original Movie Mom’s Got a Date with a Vampire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The College of Her Dreams**

Chelsea Hansen had been looking for a college that was ninety minutes away from home; soon, she found the one she’d been looking for — UCLA, the University of California, Los Angeles. She was even more excited when she found out she’d been accepted, thanks to her having gotten good grades and applied as soon as she could. 

One good reason for the distance was the anonymity she prayed it would bring. While not one of the popular kids, she hadn’t been an outcast either. That had changed when she’d stood up her boyfriend Peter (whom she’d viewed as dreamy) to go tearing after a vampire.

The breakup had been loud and rather public, despite her apologies and having explained that her younger brother Adam had set their mother up on a date with a madman (which was the explanation Malachi Van Helsing had agreed they could use, just to be on the proverbial safe side). Unfortunately for Chelsea, high school was anything but a dream after that; it was more along the lines of a nightmare, as the number of friends she had was basically zero, thanks to Adam’s shortsightedness. Sure, the outcasts were friendly enough, but even **they** had their shortcomings.

 _Hopefully, life here at UCLA will be better,_ she thought as she unpacked one of the boxes that held her things. _At least at UCLA, I can concentrate on the studies here, and focus on science, social studies, and even history. I hope it’ll turn out better for me at college than when I was in high school._

Chelsea felt a thrill of hope. All she had to do was stay true to herself and focused on whatever studies there were at UCLA, and hope for the best that things would turn out fine.

 _Keep your fingers crossed, Chelsea,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎👍👍


End file.
